The Legend Of Zelda: What Happend?
by mickeylink
Summary: The Story im working on is about what happened in oot and the sequels sorry about spelling it may suck.This is a story of a boy's friends a heros tale behind the seens what you didnt get to see why something happened and confused you this will tell you wh
1. The Before Times

The Legend of Zelda: What Happened?

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

The Before Times

Our story starts off in a little land called Hyrule "Run, run as far as you can. To the forest. To the forest, you must go." Said the villager. "Hurry take the boy too. Hurry!!" The land of Hyrule was being taken over by an evil man of darkness.

Know one knows who he is, or what he is, but they say that he was looking for the power of the goddess. The TRIFORCE. The land was filled with darkness of blood and war. Fire spread through the land, which made it hard to gets through the field. The women with a young boy came out of the small village of Kanto and headed toward the forest to find the guardian of the forest.

The women ran and ran as far as she could, running out of breath. Huffing and puffing until she collapsed at Lon Lon Ranch. She saw a horse and a sword so she picked them up and left to the forest.

When she was about to leave a dark knight came, with a dark sword with blood dripping down, and a black horse with a steel mask on, with a big spike on the end of it. His armor was as dark as the night sky, and it was drenched in blood, dripping from head to toe.

" Get out of my way!" Yelled the women " Move!" She charged towards the knight. SLASH, SLASH. The woman had been hit.

"Ahhh!" Then the women fell with a scream. Then the knight got off his horse, raised his sword and came down at the women. Before he did, he fell, just as his legs had been cut, and he fell backwards with out his shins.

The women with no energy left had cut off his shins, with a bloody slash. She got on the horse and rode towards the forest. As she rode, she looked at her son. A young boy blonde, blue eyes, his ears were pointed, a beautiful baby boy.

As she was looking around she saw bodies of solders, little children, and there mothers, knowing slowly she was dying her self. After a day went by, and she lost more and more blood and her sight was begging to fade.

"Must get to the forest, Must get my son to the forest." She said repeatedly. Then a man came and he saw her and her baby.

"Need help," the man said. The women fainted off the horse and the man caught her and her son.

He brought her to his hideout. She awoke from her sleep. "Who, Who, Who are you." She asked.

" My name is Link" the man said, "May I ask what's your name?"

"My name is Cameron," the women said.

"And the infant?" Link asked

"I, I haven't named him." Cameron said.

"Where are you headed?" Link asked

"To, to see the Great Deku tree." She said.

"Oh the forest. I can take you there. You don't look like you have a lot of energy left in you." The Man said, " I will take you there. You wouldn't make it any ways you seem to be half blind, and wounded."

"Ok take us there." The mother said with a tear from her eye. Then they headed out to the forest.

They got on a cart with other villagers of other villages. There was a man with an eye missing, and three mothers. One had a 3-year-old boy, one with a daughter and another with two children. Link was bringing them to the forest too.

The rode was bumpy and had no end in sight. Everyone was worried if they were going to make it, what will happen to the villages, Hyrule, their friends and family.

"Were did you guys come from?" A woman asked,

"I come from the market," a man said.

"I lived in the mountains with the Gorons," said a woman.

" Kanto," Cameron said with her boy in her arms.

A few hours later Link said, "We are almost there now." They were coming down a hill when...when the ground started to shake. A bunch of dark shoulders came down and killed a horse.

They threw the people inside of the cart out, killing the two boys, and a mother. Then the solders captured some of the men, and killed the girl in front of the mother, and right when they were about to slash Cameron, and her Son... Link killed three of them including the one who was about to attack her.

"Go!..Go!" He yelled. She got up and ran looking back and just to see Link kill off the rest of the solders. However, a Dark Knight attacked him and killed him with a single blow.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" She yelled. Then she turned and ran begging to feel weaker. Her body began to get heavier and her wound began to burn like a fire from Din her self. It began to bleed like crazy, and her son was crying non-stop.

"Stop, Stop crying my son." Then she began to sing her lullaby (Left, Up, Down, Left, Up, Down).

It seemed to put the boy to sleep as she found the entrance to the forest. "We, We made it my son". She entered the entrance to the forest. On the inside it was dark with many trees, It smelled so nice, like a Goddess her self. She crossed the bridge in the forest into the village.

On the inside were farms and little children living in trees. The children looked no older then 12. They all had green tunics and green pointy hats. Some were blonde, and some were red heads.

A lone child came up to the mother and the boy, and said "We are the Kokori what can we do for you?"

A fairy popped out of his hat, and said "Yes What can we do?"

"We need to see the Great Deku." She said.

"We will take you to him." Said the boy. So they took them to the guardian of the forest. The Children stayed back while the women went to see him.

She looked around and all she saw was a big tree with a mustache and bushy eyebrows. She looked around wondering were the Great Deku was.

Then she thought and said "Hold on trees don't have mustaches and eyebrows."

"Who are you and what do you want?" The tree said. " I am The Great Deku Tree".

"You are The Great Deku." She said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes I am". Said the Deku Tree. So she told her story and The Great Deku Tree took them in.

" What's the boys name?" He asked.

"Link." She said. They lived there for 2 days then Cameron died and the boy was all alone until he was older. He was the Fairy less boy.


	2. The Forest Babies

The Legend of Zelda: What Happened?

The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time!

The Forest Babies.

In the forest were the Kokori go there was a nest in a tree. A war out side heading for them. "We must go to Hyrule's aid before they attack us" said a worried Kokori.

"What of that boy and his mother?" Said another.

"We will not worry them I fear the mother has no longer to live" said the Grate Duku Tree.

"We shall take care of him as our own". The crowd started rioting

" He's is not our own we can not trust him." The Kokori were enraged…

"**HOLD IT"…**Yelled the head Kokori "I Koko do not agree about this but it must not be on our minds. Think of our young. If they don't know then it not to worry. What should be on our minds is the war it will soon head our way. We must take action."

"Koko is right we must not concern our self with the boy we must take action for the war."

(A few days later).

"The mother she has passed on" said the Kokori in the shadow.

" The boy put him with the others."

"In 3 years time we shall head out into the war." said a Kokori and they headed out into the battleground to train.

On the middle of the Duku Tree was a nest this nest held all of the Kokori babies and were are hero lay.

(Babies have a physic power to communicate over there minds.)

"Yay a new friend." Said an infant.

"W.H.O. W.H.O who are you." Said the soon to be hero of time.

"I'm Saria will you be my friend." Said are soon to be Sage of the Forest, and the two became best friends for years.

(Five Months Later)

"Come on Link lets go on a adventure to the other side." Saria said telepathically

"Ok lets go" Link said and they headed to the other side. They started to walk to the other side then a Kokori popped up.

"You cant pass hear without a sword or shield." Then Saria walked by him.

"Well ok you can go." He said in a soft lovely voice.

Link and Saria passed this boy and walked to the other side when a boy dressed in black looking like Link came up to them

"L.I.N.K. S.A.G.E.S." Then he vanished and a new Kokori came up.

"If you want to get to the other side you will have to pass me." He said with a stick like sword in his hand.

"Saria get back I'll take care of him." Link said as he picked up a stick.

"**HAAAAAAH**" Link yelled. **SLASH **Link knocked the sword out of his hand and pushes him back.

"One day Link I'll will beat you." He said

"But until then I will be the better fighter." Link said pulling up his friend.

"We made it to the other side Link" Saria said and they sat down had had there lunch.

"He is the boy. The boy who will save Hyrule." The Duku Tree said.

"Just like that man said we must train the monsters are coming soon" said the head Kokori.

(3 years later).

"It is now time to head for the war. The Dark Knights are heading our way. It is time to fight." The head Kokori said.

"It is now time for the forest to do there part and end the war. For our young ones. For the forest. "

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **The adult Kokori yelled as they all left for the final battle of their lives.

(4 years later).

"Link. Hey Link wake up." Link opened his eyes.

"Hello Saria" He said.

"Look! look what I got a fairy." She said with a smile.

"Hello" it said.

"Link come out side for awhile."

"Ok, ok ill be down in a minute". He said. Link got up and climbed down his ladder. Then he looked at Saria and Turned and started to make a drawing of a boy in Kokori clothing with a shield and a sword with a fairy battling a monster.

"What are you drawing Link." She asked

"I don't know it just came to me like its something is going to happen." They sat and stared at it and left to play in the forest.


	3. Hyrule United

The Legend of Zelda: What Happened?

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**Hyrule United **

The war for Hyrule continued for many of years, there was no end is sight. Soldiers dying for their land and knights trying to protect their king. The land was destroyed from the war. Blood and bodies covered the land, with their sins and hate. Zorons, Gorons, Hylians all being attacked by monsters as if it was a never ending story.

"How many years has this battle been going on."

"Three years"

"WHEN WILL IT END?" asked by three worriers of the United Army.

There were five armies; first was the Hyrule guard humans protecting the land of Hyrule from other races. Then there was the Zoron Army. Their forces had the power of water on their side any source of water they had there hands on it. The strength was the Goron Empire they seemed like they had an advantage but there were two more that could beat them. The monster army legend has that these monsters started the war for the Triforce; they split Hyrule into this chaos.

For the most of time, it seemed like they would win this war. Finally the army that would be the hope for Hyrule the United Army. They had many of the troops on there side. The Zoron, Gorons, and the Hylians.

Now the war will not end at this time but a battle is concluded on this day. "Ahhhhh!"

**SLASH. **

"The Races of Hyrule one again united will win the war! Now fight."

(3 days before).

"M-my lord we can not win this day all forces our on to us." Said a knight of the Hyrule Guard.

"The monsters have won... We have no choice we must join the armies into one."

"For you are right messenger, I shall send you to the mountains for the Gorons, then to the Rivers for the Zorons." The King of Hyrule said.

"How will I get in to see them"? The messenger asked.

"You must play the song of the Royal Family". The King said pulling out a flute. "I shall play it for you."

(Left, Up, Right, Left, Up Right).

"Now go Knight head to the Mountains."

The messenger made it to the mountains in Goron City. It was a big hole in the ground and in the middle on the bottom was a big jar. It was as tall as a house and on top of the city was a pedestal over the gorge. On it was a red ruby vary shinny and bright.

"That's The Goron Ruby." A Goron said, "What do you want with us?" he said asked.

"I am a messenger from the kings castle. I am hear to make a mend with your leader." Then the messenger took out his flute and played the song of the royal family.

"So you are. I am the leader of The Goron Armies A.M.O.R.O.N," he said. "Tell me, what is happening."

The messenger explained what was going on and made the offer to unite the armies and the races. " I agree we shall except your offer. In 3 days time we shall join your armies and go in for one last fight." The messenger took the offer ad left to the river.

A night went by as he traveled down the river were he saw the Kokori army being destroyed one by one dying there was no hope for them there was only 30 left. 30 to 100 dark worriers they would see the end of their lives. The messenger watched as the rest of them died out. He fell to his knees and cried tears dripping down his face wishing that it never happened. Then he got up in a rage. Huffing and puffing

"I know what I must do now I understand." He said in a rage as he headed out for the Zorons.

As the messenger headed for the Zoras Domain, he faced a hard challenge.

"Why can't I open my jar of pickles"?! He said in a rage.

**POP!**

"There I got them".

**CRUNCH**!!

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! Sooooo goood." He said as pickle juice dripped from his mouth.

He walked up the river until he hit a waterfall. He looked around for an opining and all he found was a small heart shaped stone and an inscription on a stone tablet.

"Ahhh reading this... It... It makes sense to me." He said now playing the song of the royal family. The waterfall opened and a path to the Zoras domain appeared before him. The messenger jumped across and entered the Zoras domain.

The messenger looked around the room there was a big pond and a water fall. The messenger climbed to the top of the Zoras Domain and there he saw the King and Queen Zorains. The Queen looked like she was going to expecting soon.

"Expecting soon?" Asked the human.

"Yes a few hours." The queen said in pain. Zorain doctors were everywhere trying to help with the birthing process.

"Why are you hear human?" asked the king.

" Oh the King of my land is looking for an alliance, we already have the Gorons on are side." The knight said. " Many have died because of this war and a whole generation of a race is gone. Those poor forest folk."

"Well for the future of my child yes we will help out." The King replied. The Messenger explained when and how all of the three races will meet, when and where.

(2 days later)

"Today we will finish off the evil that invade are land and finish this war. For a new and more powerful Hyrule! We March to save the golden power. Humans, Gorons, and Zorains, together we will win!" said the Messenger as the Army marched to win the war.

Three days passed and the war was over and the three races decided that for a better Hyrule the golden power would stay hidden never to be reveled.

(About 10 years later)

"Your king-ness the King of the dessert is hear to speck to you." said the messenger.

"Send him in." the King replied

"Daddy I had that dream again where the land is covered in a dark cloud." The Young princess said.

"Zelda I have no time for your shenanigans go. Go and play in the garden." The King said,

"Yes, yes father"

Then the king of thieves entered the room and Zelda felt like darkness it self has just entered the room.

"T-Th-T-T-That's him Dad that's him the evil" she said with fear in her eyes.

"ZELDA GO OUT SIDE! IMPAAAA!"

"Yes?"

"Take Zelda to the garden!"

"Yes." Impa said while taking Zelda out side. Once they were out Zelda told Impa about the man and the dream. Then Zelda Kept watch of this man from the window. When She felt someone, behind her. She felt as if she knew him. It was a boy in green. He would be known as the hero, Link.


End file.
